


Feeling Not So Marvel-ous

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: June Fic-A-Day Challenge [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, amazing story generator, fic a day challenge, teen!fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz has a bit of an identify crisis after an accident at MIT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Not So Marvel-ous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madalayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalayna/gifts).



> The 7th fic in my [Amazing Story Generator, Fic-A-Day challenge](http://memorizingthedigitsofpi.tumblr.com/post/120419056932/ive-been-thinking-for-a-while-that-id-like-to) for June. If you want to, you can send me a prompt of three numbers between 1 and 60.
> 
> Numbers: 4, 17, 47  
> Prompt: Suffering from amnesia, a 15-year-old college student dons a cape and mask to fight crime.

"Ugh," he groaned, gingerly rubbing the painful bump on his head. He sucked a painful breath in through his teeth and decided not to do _that_ again.

Rolling over, he pushed a dozen or more books off of his body and managed to get into a sort of crouch. Then, he had to lower his head carefully to the floor for a few minutes and wait for the room to stop spinning.

"What...?" he asked, and his voice was rough and deep.

Steeling himself against the wooziness that was threatening to take over, he managed to kneel.

That lead to another two-minute break while the room had its own little dance party around him.

Once things had settled down again, he took a deep breath, shuffled over to the bed, and pulled himself up onto the mattress. He collapsed face-first and let out another long groan.

And indeterminate amount of time later, he was finally able to roll himself over and open his eyes.

He took in the various computers, the high tech designs, and the strange-looking prototypes around him with wide, confused eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked the empty room.

No answers were forthcoming.

He stood up on shaky feet and padded over to the door to the room. Opening it revealed nothing but a metal 4G above a blank whiteboard and a dark hallway. No help.

Moving back inside, he opened another door and was confronted by a large, black costume. He took it out and stared at it. There was a long black cape, black tights, a black chest plate that seemed a lot more impressive than his own actual chest, and a black mask with pointed ears.

He furrowed his brow and squinted in an effort of memory. There was something very... _familiar_ about it.

Tentatively, he removed the mask from the hanger and put it on, then looked around for a mirror.

The image that confronted him immediately pierced the fog that was clouding his brain.

"I'm Batman," he growled.

\-------------------

He turned quickly and adopted a defensive stance when the knock came on his door.

"Fitz?" called a voice that tugged at his memory. "You okay in there?"

He shuffled over to the door, but didn't open it. Instead, he barked through it, "Who is it?"

"Dude!" came the same voice. "It's John. Your RA?"

"My what?" he asked distrustfully.

"Look, 3G was experimenting and kinda blew something up. The power's gonna be out for another couple hours, and I just need to make sure no one got hurt."

He turned to look back into the room. There was a bed. And a desk. And some damage on the wall that looked like a shelf had fallen off.

He thought quickly. That would explain his head injury and all of those books he'd been buried under.

He opened the door a crack and looked out at the young man standing there.

"Fitz?" John asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm _not_ Batman?" he asked, opening the door wider and revealing his fully-costumed form.

"Uh," John hesitated. "You _were_ Batman... at Comic Con last month."

"In that case," he said slowly, removing his mask. "I should probably go to the hospital."

"No problem, dude," John nodded. "I got you."


End file.
